Saudades de você
by Statioons
Summary: Não consigo entender o que está me levando a isso, ou melhor, que sentimento é esse que cresce. Talvez fosse amor, mas amar assim niguém merece!
1. 1º Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não preciso nem dizer que Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse esses fillers não seriam feitos à torto e à direito.

**Saudades de você.**

.

.

.

É estranho o que eu estou sentindo. Eu acho que não deve nem ter precedentes. E o mais engraçado é que isso já está me deixando louca.

Tudo começou a alguns meses. Eu não o via a alguns meses e a saudade que isso fazia- e faz- começou a regar um sentimento que eu nem tinha conhecimento. Daí vocês me perguntam: "O que tem de mais nisso? Vocês eram amigos e provavelmente você só achava que parava nisso, não é?", mas eu lhes respondo: Não. Um beeeem grande. É simples: ele nunca foi meu amigo, nem chegou perto. Eu mal falava com ele, às vezes o achava tão superficial e criancinha que me censurava por achá-lo- e achar- tão lindo.

Eu o "conheci" na escola quando entrei na 5ª série e ele estava na 6ª. Não me lembro muito bem da primeira vez que o vi, mas fiquei sabendo rapidinho o nome dele e ele nem sabia que eu existia. Normal. É fato que não era só eu a única doidinha por ele e com certeza o garoto logo percebeu. Duas loucas que o perseguiam. Era divertido. Naquele tempo eram só duas garotas bobinhas que estavam conhecendo a si mesmas e o mundo. Normal.

Até que certo dia chegou um pessoal na escola pegando 10 alunos de cada sala, os melhores, e lhes oferecendo um curso de informática barato e bacana. Ficamos bem animadas e no dia certo fizemos a matrícula. O que não esperávamos era encontrá-lo na sala de espera do lugar. Já cheguei pagando mico. Logo que entrei na mesma sala e encostei-me à parede desliguei a luz do lugar. Atingi um grau extremo de vermelhidão. O que viria depois nem eu e nem Ino- minha amiga, a outra doidinha- esperávamos: ele faria os dois anos de curso com a gente!

Foi assim que eu pude descobrir um pouco dele. Mas o que ele poderia ver em uma garota de cabelo rosa e que mais parecia uma tábua? Eu era tão tola. E vocês com certeza estão pensando: "Ah! Ela o descreve assim porque deve ter conversado com ele um tempo considerável.", mas novamente lhes dou um não bem grande. Nunca devo ter passado de cinco palavras em cada aula e vice-versa. Acho que para ela já era muito. Nunca passou disso:

ELE: "Você tem bala?

EU: "Não, mas tenho pirulito."

ELE: "Pode ser."

E fim. E eu ainda era retardada de dar o pirulito pro moleque. Ele nem sequer me olhava direito. Fazia o que tinha que fazer e fingia que eu nem estava ali, na mesma sala que ele. Até na escola era assim e eu me acostumei com isso. Otária.

Não que ele fosse tão chato assim. Talvez tenha faltado iniciativa da minha parte. E da dele. Afinal, vivíamos trocando olhares que eu mesma nunca entendi. E ainda por cima era burra!

Mas uma coisa eu posso lhes afirmar com toda certeza do meu coração: eu nunca o _amei_. Era tão físico que eu me sentia uma vadia, às vezes. Passou algum tempo e eu mudei de escola no ano em que ele mudou também, bom estamos neste ano e até hoje eu não sei para onde ele foi.

Até uma boa metade do ano eu já não me lembrava dele e nem nada, mas eu o vi certo dia. Eu estava dentro do ônibus indo em direção a nova escola quando eu o vi na calçada da nossa antiga escola. Deus, como ele estava lindo e que olhar foi aquele? Nossos olhos se encontraram como se já soubessem o que deveriam fazer o que me fez respirar tão fundo como já mais respirei.

E agora ando atormentada. Eu me pego imaginando, desejando a boca dele na minha enquanto o meu gemido o faz arrepiar-se de prazer. São várias as situações. Umas quentes, outras românticas, algumas que parecem saírem dos mais diversos filmes. Eu não consigo mais nem me relacionar com outros caras! Parece que o desejo por ele está sugando meus pensamentos, meus relacionamentos e implantasse pensamentos idiotas, vontades pervertidas e um coração ansioso. O pior é que eu gosto de tudo isso.

Mas Naruto me chamou para passar o réveillon na casa de praia de seus pais com uma turma de amigos e vai ser nesses dias que essas sensações e pensamentos loucos vão ser mumificados!

Afinal, o pior amor não é o que cresce por aquele cara que você mais despreza, mas o pior amor é aquele que cresce quando você já perdeu as esperanças quanto ao cara e nem sabe se um dia pode voltar a vê-lo.

.

.

_Continua..._

Bom, preciso dizer que algumas coisas na fic são baseadas em meus fatos reais. Só algumas, hihi_._

Inicio medíocre, mas pretendo melhorar. Era necessário para o desenrolar da fic.

É isso!

Reviews? Please?

Gradicida!


	2. 2º Capítulo

**Disclaimer: **Não preciso nem dizer que Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse esses fillers não seriam feitos à torto e à direito.

Saudades de você... Cap.2

.

.

...

Mil obrigadas a todos que comentaram!

...

Já havia arrumado todas as malas enquanto me despedia de minha mãe que parecia felizinha demais com a minha ida. Naruto tinha ligado há pouco dizendo que outra pessoa me levaria porque estava ocupado demais organizando as coisas para a nossa chegada e tal e não poderia me buscar, como de praxe. Eu não liguei muito pra isso, já havia combinado com Sai de que iríamos juntos e disse isso a ele, mas ele simplesmente dizia que outra pessoa que iria me buscar. Não estava a fim de me estressar, então simplesmente disse um "Tá bom" e desliguei. Não importava quem fosse, contando que não fosse Itachi e seu caráter pervertido.

Não demorou muito e logo a tal pessoa apareceu, só que para minha desgraça era o maldito cujo.

-As malas estão na sala. –disse rápido sem olhá-lo direito.

-Nossa, gatinha, nem pra me dar o beijo que eu sei que você tanto quer.- ele veio logo tentando me abraçar mas desviei a tempo.

-Que saco, Itachi! Você não consegue ficar um minuto sem me irritar!- empurrei-o para dentro e logo voltou com as malas.

-Diz ai Sakura-Sexy que eu quem sou o seu macho. –ele tentou fazer uma voz sexy que mais pareceu de um daqueles bêbados safados.

-Se você não parar eu mesma tenho o prazer de impossibilitá-lo de ter filhos, sua praga!- eu queria chutá-lo até a morte e depois chutar o Naruto até a morte por ter mandado logo ele vir me buscar.

-Essa magoou. Profundamente.- ele disse fingindo- se afetado enquanto colocava as malas na parte traseira do carro.

Depois abriu a porta do passageiro que fica ao lado do motorista e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse. Dei a volta no carro e abri a porta do passageiro que fica atrás do motorista e quando fui entrar uma mão grande se alojou em minha coxa, me parando.

Dei alguns passos para longe do carro pelo susto. Olhei Itachi que vinha na minha direção e depois olhei para dentro do carro. Senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar em sincronia as batidas ensurdecedoras do meu coração. "É ele? Mas, ele? Ele mesmo? Ele. Mas, ele... Ele mesmo. É ele!"

-Você é cega?- ele disse sem emoção alguma na voz.

De repente me enfurecei.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou cega! É desse jeito que você trata os outros, idiota?-ele simplesmente levantou uma das sobrancelhas me deixando mais irritada.

Itachi me pegou e prendeu seu braço em minha cintura e com a outra se apoiou na porta que eu havia aberto.

-Vejo que você levou um belo susto ao ver o nosso mascote, isso sempre acontece... –disse o mais velho, com um ar fingido de cansaço.-Bom, esse é o meu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, mas não se preocupe, ele quase não fala, não come muito, é obediente e faz xixi na areia, então não há com o que se preocupar.

Eu nem ouvi o que o retardado do Itachi falava, eu só conseguia me perder na profundidade confusa nos olhos de Sasuke. Eu não o esperava, mas estava tão feliz em vê-lo que eu quase suspirava. Estava difícil me conter, mas consegui sair dos braços de Itachi com classe –bom, eu acho- e me sentei ao lado do meu..., quero dizer, do Sasuke. Quase tive um surto quando eu senti aquele cheiro maravilhoso que saia dele e grudava em minha pele.

Em certo ponto da viagem eu já estava quase dizendo que o meu sonho era ser mãe dos filhos dele, que eu o amava, que eu não desistiria e tal, mas o meu senso de autopreservação foi mais forte e eu me contive, mas se ele me olhasse daquele jeito tão pervertido, tão erótico, com toda aquela tensão sexual mais uma vez, eu acabaria gritando a plenos pulmões ali mesmo: "Me possua!" e rasgaria as roupas dele e não teria volta. Sorte que quando eu já estava preparada eu avistei a casa grande, aonde residia à família Uzumaki.

.

~...~

.

Eu passei todo o tempo daquela maldita viagem pensando o porquê eu havia aceitado em passar meu precioso tempo livre com alguns estranhos e **ela. **Cara, a qualquer momento ela começaria a espumar pela boca e latir, afinal aquele comportamento não era nada normal. Bom, de certo modo é agradável, pois eu tenho testosterona e Sakura serve para agradar muito bem ao meu ego, só que enfim, ela ainda é meio fora do normal. Mas vou adorar ver a reação dela ao descobrir o que eu e... vamos deixá-la descobrir primeiro.

.

~...~

.

_Continua..._

.

.

Pelo visto ainda continua medíocre, pois eu não estou lá nos meus melhores dias...

Sorry e se odiarem, por favor, falem. Será um tapa, mas vai ser um daqueles que acordam as pessoas para a realidade.

Agora...

Reviews? Please?

Gradicida!


End file.
